


We Are Trapped

by lunarlakes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Short Story, like 100 wordcount short, no seriously, woo tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarlakes/pseuds/lunarlakes
Summary: i wrote this for a school writing competition (it got chosen!) and i was *kinda* proud of it..? i wish we were allowed to write more but 100 words was the limit, prompt word was "trapped" :>
Kudos: 1





	We Are Trapped

“...I know e-exactly what you’re d-doing,” I stammered.

“Is that so?” He responded smoothly. Predicting waves of rage, he was tranquil like an ocean. “Tell me, if you’re so sure of your absurd claims, why haven’t you left our family?” 

Wanting to bellow, “Because you won’t let me! This isn’t a family, it’s a cult! We’re trapped here!”  
I couldn’t, he locked up my voice. I should’ve known better than to trust him. 

He grinned sadistically. “How about, ‘I’m sorry for questioning you, it won’t ever happen again!’”  
Horror-stricken, I feverishly nodded, stumbling out. 

I know exactly what he’s doing.


End file.
